The Sky that Shines onto All
by brabbit1029
Summary: If only he had known. If only he had found out sooner. And now, a year after Tsuna mysteriously disappeared and reappeared bearing some sort of secret, will his Guardians be able to save him? And who is this mysterious new enemy that seems to have some sort of connection to Tsuna? - The sky that shines onto all and envelops all will protect all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd love to, though. Ah, if I was the owner of Hibari Kyoya(daydreams). Teehee :)**

* * *

**Summary: ****If only he had known. If only he had found out sooner. And now, a year after Tsuna mysteriously disappeared and reappeared bearing some sort of secret, will his Guardians be able to save him? And who is this mysterious new enemy that seems to have some sort of connection to Tsuna? - The sky that shines onto all and envelops all will protect all.**

* * *

The tranquil atmosphere was a pleasing one. The desolate forest was seemingly devoid of habitation, let alone all the tall trees and small critters living within the perimeter. It was a clear day, full of radiant sunlight. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

That was, until a sudden streak of orange shot up into the sky. Amber flames flickered to life, enveloping a large amount of trees, disturbing the birds from their homes, causing them to fly away in rapid flocks. But the fire did not seem to burn any of the greenery, it only continued to burst in and out.

The source of the light was a certain figure on the ground. The fire's origin was outlined in deep orange, and a human body could soon be made out within the flames. As the fire began to die down, so did the distortion around the figure.

Only seconds later, the fire vanished. The forest was quiet, as if nothing had happened. There was no change: not a single burn in the forest, not a single piece of ash.

The only remnant of the mysterious flames was the young teen sprawled across the ground.

Brown hair that stuck up in a gravity-defying manner surrounded a thin face covered in flecks of red. The boy wore a white dress shirt ripped and stained with blood that oozed from multiple wounds on his body. Wrapped around his small shoulders was a black cloak that spread around his limp body. Overgrown bangs spread across his forehead, concealing his eyes. His breathing was audible and rapid, as if each intake of air was painful.

The suddenly bright scenery before him was blinding, and it took a few moments for the boy's eyes to adjust. Once they did, he was looking up at a bright, sunny sky.

_"The sky...?_'

Faint voices shouted in his ears, though they seemed so far away. He could barely make out a couple of words.

"Over here!

"It came from over there!"

_"It...can't be..."_

With a deep, struggling inhale, he lifted his arm. He shook from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers as his hand stretched out towards the sky, as if trying to grab something that wasn't there.

_"No..."_ Desperately, his fingers grasped for something substantial in the air, but there wasn't anything to feel but oxygen.

"This way!"

_"I'm..."_

Drowsiness overtook him as the pain in his chest intensified, and breathing felt almost impossible. His vision darkened, his arm falling to his side without any energy to sustain it.

"Look!"

"Is that-?!"

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

A trickle of warmth spread across his cheek as a single tear escaped from his eyes before they closed, as a grieving expression formed on his mouth before darkness took over.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Please leave a review on what you think! :)**


	2. Same Yet Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd love to, though. Ah, if I was the owner of Hibari Kyoya(daydreams). Teehee :)**

* * *

**Summary: If only he had known. If only he had found out sooner. And now, a year after Tsuna mysteriously disappeared and reappeared bearing some sort of secret, will his Guardians be able to save him? And who is this mysterious new enemy that seems to have some sort of connection to Tsuna? - The sky that shines onto all and envelops all will protect all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Same Yet Different**

Tsuna woke from his slumber with a sharp gasp. His eyes opened so abruptly that it took a few seconds for his blurred sense of vision to adjust. He soon realized that warm tears were streaming down his cheeks, clouding his sight. He blinked once, the wet liquid moistening his eyelids.

For a few seconds he lied listlessly on his back but quickly gathered himself and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

_"I'm so pathetic."_ He paused for a moment, his eyes concealed under his arm. _"Why am I crying?"_

But he was well aware why. Face now dry, he removed his arm from his face, taking in a deep breath.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Get up!"

A high-pitched voice snapped at him. Tsuna turned his head and let out a cry of desperation as a large green hammer came down on him. He was knocked off his bed and crashed onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed. Rubbing his head in pain, he pushed himself onto his knees and glared at the small infant standing next to him with a hammer in hand. The green hammer morphed into a lizard that crawled up onto the brim of the baby's black fedora.

"Reborn!" Tsuna complained. "Can't you wake me up normally for once?!"

"It's your fault for being so lame." The world's strongest hitman scolded. Even though the Arcobaleno's curse had been lifted, Reborn and the other infants -besides the Yuni - were still babies. They had to wait a while to grow back into their original forms. It was still better than dying or becoming one of the many rotting Vindice. "Even in your sleep you're still no good."

"What-" But Tsuna soon realized what his demonic home tutor was saying. He had seen Tsuna crying. Grimacing, he looked down at the floor to avoid Reborn's keen eyes. He was sure he knew what thoughts were running through the baby's head, but he wouldn't voice it.

"Hurry up." Reborn spoke up. "You have school."

Tsuna kept himself from sighing in relief. "Y-Yeah." He pushed himself onto his feet and hurried out of his room to the bathroom. Reborn watched the back of his student as he exited out into the hall. He thought back to the tears that had been leaking from Tsuna's eyes. Either closed or open, Reborn often caught the brunette crying in secret whenever he believed no one was looking. They were gentle yet tragic tears, and even the apathetic heart of the trained assassin Reborn felt something from the emotions that the young boss kept hidden from others.

_"Dame-Tsuna, what exactly happened back then?"_

* * *

"Morning!"

Tsuna returned his mother's smile as he entered the kitchen. The table was already crowded with the freeloaders that Nana had easily accepted into her household. The young Bovino child Lambo was busy messing with I-Pin. Fuuta de la Stella laughed, amused by the two. Across the table, Bianchi watched with an amused expression on her face. She seemed completely oblivious to the smelly purple lump of food she had made in front of her.

"Good morning!" Tsuna greeted his mother.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta smiled at Tsuna.

"Gyahaha, finally awake, Tsuna?" Lambo laughed at his older brother. "You're such a deep sleeper!"

"Geez, you're one to talk, Lambo." Chuckled Tsuna. He took his seat next to the cow child, I-Pin bowing her head at him from the opposite side. Bianchi noted how the boy didn't snap at the brat like he usually did. Ever since they had first met, the Poison Scorpion had seen the exact opposite of mafia boss material inside the boy, and he was still the same. But unlike before, he was much calmer and gentler. For some reason, it was hard to put it into words.

Maybe it was that he had matured?

She also noticed that the boy's complexion was much whiter than it usually was. She had discussed Tsuna's deteriorating health with Reborn, her little brother, and the others, but whenever they asked, Tsuna would just smile and say he was fine or he had a slight cold. If that was the case, then Tsuna had somehow caught an eternal fever. She could tell he was straining to keep up a healthy facade.

Tsuna felt Bianchi's gaze on him, and his soft brown eyes met her green ones. "Bianchi? What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." Bianchi lied. She watched as Tsuna shrugged and began messing with Lambo who had began to steal the food from his plate.

_"He's definitely not the same."_ Bianchi confirmed with a smile. But the smile soon turned into a barely noticeable frown. _"Ever since then..."_

"Eat quickly so you won't be late for school!" Nana called out to her son.

"Hai!"

_"Ever since then, he's changed even more."_

Reborn waddled into the room with a signature "Ciaossu!" The room's occupants turned at his greeting.

"My darling!" Bianchi blushed at her ex-lover. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Reborn hopped onto his seat with ease. He looked up at Tsuna who was busy nibbling on a piece of buttered toast. "By the way, Dino called. He said he flew in yesterday."

"Again?" Tsuna swallowed his toast. "Why?"

"He keeps saying he wants to see his 'dear little brother." Reborn stated. Tsuna sighed as he took a sip of orange juice. Dino always uttered the same excuse whenever he came to visit, which was quite often. It was almost like the Bronco spent more time in Japan than back home in Italy. But Tsuna knew that Dino was actually concerned for him, and he appreciated the thought, but it would be better if the handsome blonde avoided his aloof student. Dino and Hibari clashed as soon as they laid eyes on each other-though it was mostly Hibari attacking his self-proclaimed tutor-which often resulted in the damage of Namimori, pissing Hibai off even more. Their interactions were safety hazards to the people around them.

_"Not as bad as Hibari-san and Mukuro, though."_ Tsuna thought in exasperation. _"Hibari-san just can't get along with others, huh."_

"Make sure to go visit him later." Reborn took a sip from a small mug of coffee that Nana had set down in front of him.

"Yeah." Tsuna's voice cracked a bit as he took another bite of toast.

* * *

"Good morning, jyuudaime!"

Tsuna smiled at his two friends as he closed the door behind him, Reborn at his side. Standing in front of his house were his two good friends and Guardians of Storm and Rain, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. He approached the two as Gokudera bowed in greeting.

"Good morning!" Tsuna replied.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Gokudera scowled at the constantly upbeat baseball fanatic. As usual, he was hostile towards anyone that wasn't his beloved boss, Yamamoto especially.

"Good morning, Yamamoto."

"Did you sleep well, jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, eyes shining with full respect as the three began making their way to school. He stuck close to the Tenth's side, daring anyone to even dare approach the brunette.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "And you?"

"I'm up and well!" Gokudera pumped his arms up, grinning.

"You seem hyped up!" Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera's face fell into a scorn at Yamamoto's words. "Shut up, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna laughed. His friends were both still the same, yet they had grown over time. Yamamoto was even more taller while Gokudera had evened out as well, though he was still shorter despite being slightly older. Yamamoto was as carefree as ever, but he had buffed up as a result of his hardcore mix of sword and baseball training(sword due to Squalo's nagging and baseball of his own accord). Gokudera had also become stronger, his silver octopus hair longer, framing his now even more handsome face. Although he was still cold and lashed out at others, he had matured.

Tsuna had also grown, though not much in height. His large, innocent brown eyes had deepened, becoming smaller and calmer pools of soft hazel. He was less awkward and had grown more accustomed to the wild events that the Mafia had brought upon him, though he still freaked out whenever his peculiar friends got into violent arguments and blew up things in public.

"Well, I am too!" Yamamoto grinned. "I'm all worked up thanks to Squalo's training!"

"Sh-Shouldn't it be the exact opposite?" Tsuna sweatdropped. He could only imagine what kind of hellish training the strategy captain of Varia came up with. If Tsuna himself had Squalo train him, he would've most likely been killed an hour after starting.

_"Yamamoto's really strong..."_

Gokudera backed off, almost as if he were jealous that Yamamoto was showing off more than he was. "What is that bastard still doing here, anyway?" He asked.

Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh. "He said something about slicing me to pieces since I'm wasting all my skills! Hahaha!"

"H-Haha..." Tsuna scratched the side of his face in disbelief, again amazed by his friend's nonchalant demeanor. _"As usual, Squalo is pissed at Yamamoto for not focusing on the sword."_

"Something's wrong with you, you single-celled algae!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto brought his hands behind his back. "Don't bring in such difficult words, Gokudera!"

"They're only difficult because of that puny-sized brain of yours, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna felt his spirits at the everyday sight of his friends' bickering. But then his thoughts drifted back to his dream-

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera stopped, noticing his boss' distant expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Tsuna?"

"A-Ah, nothing!" Tsuna shook his hands up in the air. "J-Just thinking about Dino-san!"

"The Bronco?" Gokudera referred to the young boss by his nickname.

_"Shit!"_ Tsuna cursed himself for bringing up the topic, but his Guardians already had their eyes glued on him. Hesitantly, he continued. "D-Dino-san flew in again last night."

"Again?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes. Nervous, Tsuna walked on, hoping to quickly end the conversation.

"Yeah, he's been visiting a lot lately, huh?" Tsuna chuckled. He could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto's gazes burn into his back as they followed him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried glances behind him, knowing that Tsuna was choosing his words carefully.

Gokudera thought back to that time.

That time where everything began.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Gokudera left the Sawada's house to meet up with Yamamoto and Ryohei on the street. The two watched Gokudera for any sign of hope, but he shook his head._

_"Mama says he didn't return home last night." Gokudera reported heavily. _

_"It's been two days already." Ryohei thought out loud. "Where did Sawada go?"_

_"Tsuna didn't even say anything about leaving." Yamamoto mused. _

_"How could I not know where jyuudaime is?!" Gokudera yelled at himself, ashamed that he had no clue on the whereabouts of the Tenth. _

_"Don't panic." Gokudera stumbled as he felt a weight drop on his head. He straightened his back and looked up to find a baby hitman standing on top of him._

_"Reborn-san!"_

_"Have faith in your boss." Reborn told the uneasy teens._

_"But no one knows where he is!" Ryohei reminded the baby. "He just disappeared without a trace!"_

_"Well, I can't deny that." Reborn crossed his arms, remaining calm. "But I've got people searching everywhere. Even Hibari has his people searching Namimori."_

_"That Hibari?" Gokudera gave Reborn a look of doubt. "He's actually helping?"_

_"I asked him to."_

_Reborn was one of the few people that the prefect listened to out of respect. Plus, the skylark was annoyed by all the commotion the absent herbivore caused, troubling his disciplined city._

_"Anyway, we'll continue searching." Reborn said. "It may be nothing."_

_The three fell into silence. Gokudera grimaced, praying the hitman was right. But he had a gut feeling that the absence of his boss wasn't something so insignificant. _

_And, unfortunately, his gut feeling was right._

* * *

**(Present)**

_"Jyuudaime..."_ Gokudera watched the back of his boss. He was unable to see just what kind of face Tsuna was making as he held in his thoughts.

_"Why won't you talk to us?"_ Yamamoto was most likely thinking the same thing.

_"Why won't you tell us what happened?"_

* * *

"Sawada!"

"H-Hai!" Tsuna jumped out of his seat as the teacher called out his name. He had been dazing off again, not that paying attention to the lecture would do him any good. Snickers echoed throughout the classroom but were quickly silence by a stern glare from Gokudera.

"Can you answer this question?" The strict teacher standing in the front tapped the complicated math equation on the blackboard.

"Um..." Tsuna stared blankly at the question and bowed his head in embarassment. "N-No, I'm sorry."

The class was about to laugh again but stopped before Gokudera could whip out a handful of dynamites. The teacher sighed. "Work harder, Sawada. Sit down." Even in high school, Tsuna maintained his reputation as No Good-Tsuna.

"H-Hai." Tsuna sat back down, hands in his laps.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna struggled to ignore the whispers around him.

"But doesn't he seem a little different?"

"He's kind of grown?"

"Maybe he's a little cute?"

"Ew, gross! No way!"

Tsuna slumped in his seat, Gokudera whispering words of encouragement along with Yamamoto who sat in front of him. Tsuna spotted Chrome on the other side of the room. A few girls surrounding her whispered and passed her notes to which she giggled and replied back. Tsuna was relieved that Chrome had gotten used to Nami Middle, where her beloved Mukuro-sama was not.

Enma, as well, seemed to be getting along with some of the guys in class. He looked up at Tsuna and gave him a small wave. Tsuna smiled back.

He sighed in relief as the bell saved him from any more mental torture. The class bunched into groups as they brought out their lunches while others filed out of the class to go to the cafeteria. Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Are you okay, jyuudaime?" Gokudera stopped in front of his desk, Yamamoto besides him.

Tsuna gathered himself. "Yeah, just a little sleepy." Tsuna assured his friends.

_"This is bad."_ Tsuna felt sweat glisten on his skin. He struggled to keep his breathing under control. _"I'm having another attack."_

"Maybe you're just hungry?" Yamamoto held up a bento filled with his father's famous sushi. "Want some?"

"Like hell jyuudaime's gonna eat that!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto recoiled with a smile. "Hm? Why not?"

Tsuna quickly stood. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He excused himself.

"O-Ok, jyuudaime." Gokudera watched as Tsuna left the room, stopping by Chrome and Enma to say a quick hello. Although he acted like he was fine, Gokudera knew better. If only he were a better right-hand man. Then the Tenth would trust him...he'd be able to tell him what was on his mind...

_"I'm not fit to be his right-hand man if I'm not even capable of gaining jyuudaime's trust!"_

"I think Tsuna's just trying to protect us."

Gokudera started and turned to face a surprisingly docile baseball idiot. His gaze lingered at the door where Tsuna had just exited the room from. Yamamoto's face was calm as his mouth curved slightly upwards. "I don't think it's that he doesn't consider us friends. It's not that he doesn't trust us. He just cares about us so much that he doesn't want to worry us with his own problems."

Gokudera instantly agreed, though he didn't admit it. He ran a hand through his hair, irritated that the puny-brained idiot dared to act smarter than him. "I know. It feels like as jyuudaime is becoming stronger, he becomes more independent. He's doing so much on his own."

"True." Yamamoto laughed, though the light in his eyes was faint. "Tsuna doesn't need our help as much as he used to."

His face was shadowed by his bangs as his grin faded for once.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Baseball idiot..."

As soon as Yamamoto's cheerfulness vanished, it resurfaced. He beamed at the bomber at his side. "Well, don't worry! We're Tsuna's friends, it'll work out!"

"D-Don't be so laid-back!" Gokudera regained his composure, ignoring the fact that he actually felt better.

The Rain Guardian laughed as he was berated by the rebellious bomber, having accomplished his goal of assuring his close friend.

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy**

A stiff man in his mid-thirties entered a dark office, keeping his head low in respect every second. He silently bowed to a shadowy figure seated in a large wheelie chair behind a polished wooden desk in front of him.

"Boss."

"Oh~?" A silky voice drawled from the figure behind the desk. He wore a dark cloak wit a hood draped over his head, his face concealed beneath a silver mask. He had his legs crossed on top of the desk, his arms folded back behind his head. "What's up?"

The mysterious person's subordinate reported the news he had for his boss. "We have finished making the preparations for your flight."

"Finally!" The shadowy boss stretched his arms outwards in pleasure. "What took you so long?"

"I apologize, sir." The man said sincerely. Unsteadiness rose from his throat as he spoke. "Many of the flights were booked-"

"Booked?" The boss cut in. "Then why didn't you just _clear_ them for me?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The boss stammered. He glanced to the side and mumbled, his words barely slipping out from his lips. "Little brat..."

"Huh?!" The suited man stiffened as his boss' voice grew deeper. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing, sir!"

"I don't really like being called names, you know." The boss pouted. He lifted his chin, grinning maniacally. "I-I didn't-" The man began, but the boss interrupted again.

"I'm no idiot." He reached for something inside his cloak lazily. A menacing growl entered his voice. "I'm not deaf, either. You think I haven't heard your awfully annoying voice dissing me behind my back?!

The man in the suit stumbled back, trembling. Fear almost paralyzed him, but he made a run for the door. His hand reached out for the brass doorknob, and he was just about to reach it -

_Bang!_

With a gasp, the subordinate arched back in pain. Deep red stained the back of his black suit and spread across the fabric as he fell forward, slumped against the door, and slid down to the ground, collapsing in a lifeless heap.

"Che!" The boss clicked his tongue. A smoking pistol rested in his raised hand. He tossed it loosely onto his desk and leaned back even further. "Now I have to get someone to clean that up."

He eyed the empty corpse with no remorse. It was worthless death. The only death that mattered to him was the one he'd definitely accomplish in the future. But to do so he had to meet the certain person he'd wanted to see for years.

"I heard Japan's an interesting place. Hehehehe!"

* * *

**Back in Namimori**

Defying the announcement he had made to his friends, Tsuna hurried for the roof. He couldn't risk going to the bathroom, knowing he'd probably be caught by a random passerby. The roof was much more open but private.

He panted heavily as he burst out onto the top of the school building. He was met with a strong gust of wind, but he paid it no mind as he slammed the roof door shut and stumbled as far away from plain sight as possible before collapsing against a wall, wheezing. Coughs racked his body as he struggled to smoothly run air through his lungs, throat, and mouth. He gripped his chest tightly as a sharp pain hit him. He curled into a ball with a grunt, perspiration wetting his skin. Coughs began racking throughout his body. He felt for a lumpy object kept hidden under his school uniform hanging from his neck.

_"This thing..."_

He relaxed slightly after his seizure lessened, and he rested his back against the concrete behind him, taking in deep breaths.

_"It's getting even worse."_ Tsuna wiped his brow. _"This isn't good. I won't be able to keep this from everyone much longer if this keeps up."_

Tsuna closed his eyes in an attempt to steady his circulation. He waited for the searing heat inside him to cool down before opening his eyes again, only to find a pair of piercing gray eyes and a shining metal tonfa in his face. His calming heartbeat sped up once again as he shrieked.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna recoiled as the prefect towered over him, black gakuran top fluttering in the wind on his shoulders. He wielded his signature weapons in his arms threateningly.

"You noisy herbivore." Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death for disrupting my sleep."

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna clasped his hands together in apology. Hibari noted that the herbivore didn't freak out as much as he used to. It was something that he had noticed ever since about a year ago when the small animal had caused an annoying disturbance within his city.

"Hn." With a huff, Hibari lowered his tonfas. "Sickly people are not allowed in my school."

Tsuna flinched, alarmed that he had been seen. Though it was probably better to be seen by the indifferent Hibari than his kinder friends who would pelt him with concerned questions on the spot. For some reason, Tsuna seemed to always run into the most apathetic people during situations similar to the one he was currently in.

"S-Sorry." Tsuna pushed himself up onto his feet, using the wall as support. Hibari's gaze sharpened at this, and Tsuna braced himself for some sort of beating. To his relief, nothing happened.

"That Bronco," Hibari began, showing no intention of attacking. "He's back?"

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna hesitated. He'd prefer it if Hibari didn't meet up with the Chiavarone boss - for the sake of any innocent bystanders -, but he knew lying to the most feared person in Namimori would lead to his death. "Um, yeah. He arrived last night."

"Where is he?" Demanded Hibari, his tonfas back in Tsuna's line of vision. "I want to bite that man to death."

"P-Please don't do that!" Tsuna panicked. "Th-That'd be dangerous...um, I'm not sure. Reborn probably knows, though."

"Hmph." Hibari backed down, giving the short teen some space to breathe. "I'll find him myself."

"O-Ok, then." Tsuna stuttered. He eyed the roof door, then back at Hibari, making sure he was allowed to leave. He smiled at the prefect and inclined his head. "Then I'll see you later, Hibari-san."

He darted for the door before any more damage could be done.

Hibari put away his tonfas(who know where) and looked out at the city from the metal fence on the perimeter of the roof. Like others, even Hibari had noticed the strange behavior coming from the small animal.

_"That herbivore is the same."_

The wind picked up, his gakuran top blowing more to the side, his dark hair swishing left-to-right, as his eyes lifted to the clear blue sky.

_"Yet he is so different."_

* * *

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review, I'm begging you! (Not really, but really!)**


End file.
